Thanos (Ultimate Marvel)
Summary Thanos is the ruler of the Endless Resurgence, a vast empire centered on the planet Acheron consisting of thousands of worlds which exist on another plane of existence. Thirty thousand years ago, a powerful artifact known as the Cosmic Cube mysteriously landed on Acheron. Thanos found the artifact and used it in his conquest of the universe and expressed his will and influence to extinguish the will of anyone who opposed him and his "order". His expansion with the Cosmic Cube was halted when the Cube was destroyed by Mother Induna of Halcyon with the cost of her life. Though his expansion was halted, Thanos still rules his conquered empire with his draconian policies in which any resistance from his subject planets are brutally suppressed. In the present, Thanos captured Halcyon's most powerful Seed warrior, Tesseract the Everywhere Man, and attempted to brainwash him to serve his empire. However, when Seed Nineteen were able to rescue Tesseract and joined forces with the Fantastic Four, Thanos knew that Reed Richards would be able to construct the Cosmic Cube. Thanos first personally met Reed by possessing Ben Grimm and "requested" him to construct the cube with coercion by threatening to kill a weakened Johnny Storm. Fortunately Ben was able to resist Thanos' possession. Though Reed refused to build the Cube for Thanos, he however, intended to build it to use it against Thanos. Eventually the Fantastic Four came into a second conflict with Thanos in which he was able to harness Reed's Cosmic Cube and once again used it to express his will by conquering Earth and brainwashed Earth's heroes as his pawns to fight against his enemies. However, when Thanos attempts to utilize the Cube to ascend into godhood, he suddenly realized that there was something wrong and is instantly killed. His permanent death was elaborated that Reed had built a "cut-out" into the Cube so that it would only respond to conscious, willed thoughts, and that he removed this "cut-out" while Thanos was distracted and which allowed his death. With Thanos' death and the restoration of his past actions of utilizing the Cube, Reed disposed of the Cosmic Cube in a time-rift creating a paradox in which the present events were the cause of Thanos getting the Cube in the past. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly Low 6-B | At least High 6-A ''' '''Name: Thanos Origin: Ultimate Marvel Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Is at least 30,000 years old) Classification: Alien, God ruler of the Endless Resurgence empire Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (He is at least 30,000 years old and extremely resilient), Possession (Took control of the Thing's mind), Mind Manipulation (Influenced Reed Richards thoughts. Took Control of Earth's heroes), Soul Manipulation (Has power over souls), Death Manipulation (Places himself in death-like state to restore his powers, claimed to have the ability to prevent everyone else from dying) |-|Cosmic Cube=All prior abilities, Reality Warping (Can bend reality), Transmutation (Turned Thor into a tree), Time Manipulation (Created a forcefield that froze time across the New York City), Ice Manipulation (Lowered the temperature of a planet to slightly above absolute zero), Matter Manipulation (Created a fortress out of New York's buildings), Energy Projection (Projected a bolt of black energy to strike the Thing), Portal Creation (Created a portal to transport Earth's heroes from Earth to Halcyon), Teleportation (Transported himself and the Storm siblings from Acheron to Earth) Attack Potency: Possibly Small Country level (Should be comparable to Thor) | At least Multi-Continent level (Warped the continents to spell out his name, turned the sea to stone and froze an entire planet,knocked the Ultimates unconscious with a single energy attack) Speed: Unknown ''' | At least '''Supersonic+ (was able to act faster than Ultimate Thor) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Possibly Small Country Class | Unknown Durability: Possibly Small Country level (Laughed off a lightning strike from Thor) | Unknown, at least Island level+ (Took combined attacks from the Human Torch and Invisible Woman without flinching, claims to have bathed in the heart of stars, the Thing punching him resulted in the Thing hurting his hand) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with Mind Manipulation, possibly Universal with the Cosmic Cube (Reed Richards used the same Cube to repair the damage done to the planet Halycon from across the cosmos). Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High, was able to inspire Reed Richards to build the Cosmic Cube. Is a master of psychology and is able to use the insecurities of his foes against them Weaknesses: Obsessed with Death and imposing order on the universe. Subconscious desires related to these may lead to his defeat when combined with unrestricted power. Must periodically enter a death-like state to restore and enhance his powers; to awaken him from this state requires living sacrifices. Key: Normal | In Possession of the Cosmic Cube Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Galdera (Octopath Traveler) Galdera's profile (High 6-A versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Thanos' Profile (MCU Thanos had the Complete Infinity Gauntlet and Ultimate Marvel Thanos had the Cosmic Cube with speed equalized) Category:Tier 6 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Marvel Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Emperors Category:Aliens Category:Longevity Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Matter Users Category:Portal Users Category:Teleportation Users